


Snow

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [95]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Sometimes you just have to watch the snow fall.





	Snow

Olivia watches James standing in the middle of the yard, in the falling snow, staring up into the night sky.

Pulling her cardigan tighter around her, Olivia opens the door, then steps outside.

Walking over to him, her steps quiet in the fluffy snow, she’s not surprised when he holds his hand out to her, then tugs her into his embrace.

“What are you doing?”

“Watching the snow fall.”

“Why?”

James shrugs. “It’s peaceful.”

Olivia smiles; nestles closer.

“The only time I feel this at peace is when I’m with you.”

She understands.

Being with him brings her peace also.


End file.
